


A Real Slumber Party

by Frog_that_writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: a missing conversation, i ship them but not yet, idk I havent watched nearly enough of this show lol, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Adora struggles to fall asleep in a room not full of horde members for the first time she can remember.-A missing conversation from Adora's first night in the Bright Moon Palace.





	A Real Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only 5 episodes into this show lol

It took less than an hour before Adora caved. While having other people in the room helped, it was still hard. She had only slept in the same room since the horde had taken her in, and that room was full of snoring child soldiers and red-orange emergency lights lining the wall. Now it was silent besides for the barely there sound of the waterfall she still couldn’t figure out the purpose for, and nearly completely dark, The crystals helped a little, but it was still far darker than she was used to.

“Bow? Glimmer? Are you guys awake?” She whispered, half-hoping the answer would be silence so she wouldn’t feel guilty about keeping them up. Mostly though. She was mostly hoping they would say yes though.

“Adora? Yeah, I’m up,” Glimmer whispered back.

“Me too,” Bow said. “What’s up?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s just really quiet in here.” She tried to inject some laughter into her voice to make it seem like a joke. Like everything was fine.

“Yeah. I’m sure it’s different from what you’re used to.” Adora could hear the same fake layer of laughter reflected back in Glimmer’s voice, almost masking the underlying concern.

“... Can we come up in your bed?” Bow asked. Adora laughed slightly, it being almost real this time.

“It’s gonna be super cramped, but knock yourselves out,” She said. She wouldn’t admit she had been craving that too, feeling another person curled up in her bed. She didn’t think these two would ever be able to replace Catara. But maybe they could at least bandage the hole she had left behind. 

“Now it’s a real slumber party,” Bow’s grin was bright enough to show in the extremely dim light. 

“Hm, if you really think about it, every night with the horde was sort of a slumber party,” Adora said, shifting pillows around to accommodate all of them.

“Pftt, yeah right. You didn’t even know what a slumber party was until an hour ago,” Glimmer said. 

“It wasn’t all bad with the horde you know,” Adora confessed silently.

“How can you say that after knowing everything they’ve done? How can you defend them?” There was less bite in Glimmer’s voice than earlier, now it seemed to just be hurt and confusion.

“I’m not saying I still think they’re good people, it’s just… I had friends there.” She hated how quickly her mind conjured images of Catara, showing all the good times they had had together.

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” Bow sounded hurt. “We kind of just took for granted that you literally just left your entire life behind, huh?”   
“A little,” She laughed. “I know i can never go back now, and I don’t want to. It’s just going to be hard to forget them.”

“You don’t have to forget them,” Glimmer said. Her head was resting on Adora’s calf, which was resting on Bow’s thigh, but apparently she thought more contact was necessary because she reached behind her head and moved her hand around until she found Adora’s hand to squeeze it.

“I don’t want it to be painful forever,” She argued. It was a little scary how easily they made her want to open up about everything.

“Use the pain to help you fight. Think about them as the reason you’re fighting. One day, kids like you won’t have to discover they can turn into an 8-foot tall lady with a sword so they can stop being brainwashed.” Bow grinned.

“I should be offended by that, but I’m honestly just tied,” A perfectly timed yawn punctuated Adora’s statement.

“Go to sleep, She-Ra. We’ll talk in the morning.” Glimmer said,

“Mhm. Night Glimmer, night Bow.”

“I think he’s already asleep.”

“That was fast.”

“You get used to it.”

She certainly had a lost of things to get used to. 


End file.
